


How To Save A Life

by PeterPanSquad



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, God I suck at this, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I just really wanted to wright about this song, Loads and loads of angst, M/M, The Fray, how to save a life, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPanSquad/pseuds/PeterPanSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said all stories had a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is my first one shot ever and my second fanfiction so I'm really sorry if it's bad...  
> I tried my best. =)
> 
> Please listen to; How To Save A Life by The Fray while your reading this, I think it makes it better =)

_'_ _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along the bitterness'_

It's not working anymore, he just can't do it, they suffered long enough, hard enough, someone needs to put an end to their suffering.

If not by setting them free then how?

He can't keep him locked in his cage of bitterness. That's not even an option. They went through a long, hard way with each other, hand by hand, through all good and bad.

So why would he end it now?

What about all their silent promises? All the unspoken words? All the love they didn't yet had the pleasure to share? All the happiness that may come at the end?

But here's the problem; their happiness may never come in the end and if it will then when is the end?

Louis feels like he lost his Harry. Like he lost his treasure. Like he lost his home. Like he lost all his purpose in life. Like he lost his lover. Like he lost his sunshine. But most of all, like he lost his friend.

But why would Louis feel like that if Harry is standing right in front of him?

It's been four years now. Four fucking years. 1,460 days. 87,600 hours. 525,6000 minutes. 

When he looks into Harry's eyes he loses all the hope and comfort he once saw in them. He loses himself slowly but surly into his own darkness.

How could he let that  _thing_ keep going on when he sees himself and the most important person in his life disappear into the dark.

Where no light can reach and no comfort can be found.

He catches Harry's eyes one more time before he decides that he can't let this go on anymore. Not after he sees the hollowness of the beautiful empty green orbs that are staring right into his own blue ones.

Louis closes he's eyes and take a deep breath before he opens them again to the same awful sight "We need to talk" His voice was barely above whisper but one look into Harry's eyes tells him that he had heard him loud and clearly as if it was the loudest shout he's ever heard.

They're alone in the room.

Harry walks towards Louis and stands besides him with his hands shaking nervously, understanding what's coming next, eyes not living the floor.

"Sit down Harry" Louis says softly.

He feels bad. Truly.

But that's the best thing he can do for Harry. Let him go. Say his last goodbyes. Say his last 'I love you' Before he'd put an end to this sick story.

Harry sits down hands not leaving his lap.

"Relax love" Louis says putting one hand on top of Harry's.

Harry looked up at Louis with sad exhausted eyes "It's just a talk" He tries again with no use.

They both know very well it's not  _just_  a talk. 

Harry gives him a small polite smile that doesn't reach his eyes. It doesn't look like he's even trying.

I mean it's not like his blaming him because really, what's the point?

Louis and Harry seemed to froze for a moment remembering everything.

All the happy and bad memories that had lade to the moment they are in now as one.

Like for one last time, they can feel themselves building their own puzzle once again.

living it all one more time before they could ever to it again. 

Their first words to each over.

The first time they felt like friends.

How they slowly became best mates.

The moment the one revealed his true feeling for the first time in front of the over.

How they agreed the feeling was mutual. 

How they acted so freely on their first date.

How their first kiss felt.

How they cried for hours with no end because they had their first fight.

How they decided they both were ready to take their relationship to the next level and experience their first time.

How all those conversations they used to share under the nights sky stayed as their own little secrets.

How once upon a time they lived with no care to anything in the world that wasn't each over. No fears. No worries. No sadness. No hate.

Just pure young love that was taken away from them so quickly after they discovered the beauty of it.

They feel the same way about each over as they did four years ago. None of that has changed. Their love has only grown stronger over the years.

So why was Louis doing this? Why didn't he continue to fight?

The answer is simple.

He can't.

He fought with all he might for four years but that was never enough. Never enough to set his lover free.

Now he has no over choice but end it this way.

Louis can't fix himself once again.

He's too broken to be any good for his beautiful Harry.

Louis can't help but fear from his choice. His worried that maybe, just maybe, his not doing the right thing. Maybe his just breaking Harry even more.

He will never allow himself to do that. He will never be able to do that.

He can't help but think of that simple question 'Where did I go wrong?' he thought to himself.

He really couldn't think of the one moment where he went wrong and ruined it all because surly everything was his fault. 

Not Harry's. Never Harry's.

Harry was always so perfect and still is and forever will be if Louis will just stop being so selfish and let him go.

He would have stayed up all night every day for the rest of his life just to save Harry. Just to make him Happy again. Just to learn how to save a life.

"Harry" Louis breathed out trying to sound strong with no use.

"I think it's it'll be for the best" He let out in one breath.

Harry looked at him with scared, sad, big eyes "No Lou it's not. For once in your life I will not let you think you're right because that's not the for the best. Far from it, it's for the worst" Harry protested.

Louis sighed.

'Why can't Harry see what's best for him?'

"Why can't you see what's best for you?" Louis voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Because it's simply not! Why can't  _you_  see what's best for  _us_? I love you Louis. I love you so fucking much. It's been four years and my love for you is just growing with every passing day. Why can't you see _that_?" Harry couldn't believe Louis actually can't see what's really there. He wont let him make this mistake.

"You can't possibly think this isn't for the best right?" Louis tried "C'mon Harry don't make it more difficult than it's already is. I love you too so, so much but there's just so many things that has gone wrong for us. I can't see you like that anymore without thinking of how much it's all my fault!" He continued.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh "What do you mean it's your fault?! You did nothing wrong Boo! I promise it's neither of our fault, it's all because of management and the media and just everything else. But not your fault baby! It can never be your fault sunshine!" He protested.

"Please Hazza! You have to understand! You can't do it anymore! _I_ can't let you do it anymore! It's all so fucked up and twisted and- and I don't think  _I_ can handle one more heartbreak... I have no more in me to tape myself all over again! I lost so much of myself and you know what the biggest thing I lost in this horrible journey?"

Harry stayed quiet and shifted his eyes to his lap, not wanting to hear anymore of this.

"You" Louis breathed out. "I lost you. I-I can't do this. I can't let  _you_ do this. Don't you see Hazzabear? I'm trying to make it better for you! I'm tryi-" 

"Then stop doing this Louis! Stop this! You're not making it any better you're just making it worst!" Harry couldn't handle it anymore. He was letting himself crush in front of the one person who he'd never wanted him to see himself like that.

'Maybe it'll make him realize his just killing me by doing this' Harry thought.

"See Hazza" He lowered his voice trying not to show how much it breaks him. He was trying to be the strong one for Harry. It was no use because quickly his own sorrow began to show with the salty tears falling down on his cheeks, leaving a trail behind. "I can't do anything right. I'm trying to protect you. I want you to be happy but here I am making you cry when once again it's all my fault." He whispered

"No, no Lou!" Harry raised his voice "It's never your fault babe! You're the most perfect person I've ever seen in my whole life! You can't let yourself think that way! C'mon babe! If you want to make me happy stop this right now and come to bed with me!" Harry sobbed out.

"But Harry-"

"No Louis! Just shut up and listen to me! I loved you since day fucking one! I will love you until the end! C'mon Lou! What about all our promises!? Did they mean nothing to you too!? Does that mean I mean nothing to you!?" Harry stood up and tried to save a life.

To save their life.

To save some toddlers life.

The toddler that they talked days and nights about.

To save their future family.

To save their hurting hearts.

To save the promises of a new begging.

To save all their hopes and wishes.

To save Louis.

To save himself.

To save a life.

Harry is breaking.

Harry is aching.

Harry is hurting.

Harry is dying.

Louis is crying.

Louis is suffering.

Louis is no longer living.

Louis is no longer breathing.

Harry is panicking.

What the hell is happening?

The ambulance sirens can be heard from afar.

Harry's screams are ringing all the people's ears.

Their future baby is no longer written in their story.

What happened to Louis' beautiful heart?

Why isn't it beating anymore?

Cries and screams.

Punches and kicks.

Yelling and swearing.

What has happened to them?

Where did all their happiness go?

Why did they deserve it?

And to think all of this mess could have never happen if they'd just know how to save a life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments so I'll know how was it so I can learn for next time =D


End file.
